Two for two: the other two
by Kou Shuurei-sama
Summary: The companion story for 'Two for two': once he is cleared of charges after the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy finds hope for future happiness with Hermione Granger. His father invites her and her aunt (OC) to Malfoy Manor for dinner, under the pretext of wanting to atone and make amends, but the Malfoy men have other reasons for luring them there. T-rated. Complete (for now).


**A/N: **This is the companion story for the last one I wrote, 'Two for Two', and basically presents the same events, only told from Hermione and Draco's points of view.

So just like the first one, this story takes place after the battle of Hogwarts, and follows the Malfoy men as they rebuild their lives – Draco with Hermione, and Lucius with someone new (an OC – Hermione's relative), given the fact that his marriage to Narcissa didn't survive the Battle of Hogwarts. This story is told from both Hermione and Draco's point of view, in third person style.

Oh, as per habit, I did borrow a line or two from different stories (like Twilight, for instance), when I felt like they'd fit perfectly into mine. I hope that won't bother anyone, given that it's all done in the name of creative writing.

Also, while the first 'Two for Two' story was M rated, I decided to let this one be a T… I might follow it up with a more 'detailed' chapter at some point, and in that case I'll change the rating accordingly. I'm sorry if the ending is a bit of a 'loose end', but like I said, I'm not quite sure yet whether I'll leave it as it is, or continue the story. Either way I hope you'll like it.

Reviews are always welcome (as long as they're constructive).

Enjoy.

* * *

**Two for Two – the other two**

The trial was over and Hermione felt drained – it hadn't been easy reliving the horrors of the last couple of years, since Voldemort had returned: the battle at the Department of Mysteries, where they lost Sirius, then the one in the Astronomy Tower, when Dumbledore had fallen, and then, of course, there was the skirmish at Malfoy Manor, where she got tortured, and it had all culminated with the Battle of Hogwarts… Voldemort was finally dead, but it had come at a high cost – too high a cost. Fred, Tonks, Professor Lupin, and so many others had lost their lives, and those who survived would be forever marked by that fateful battle.

Ron was one of the people who had been affected most: he lost a brother, but not only that, he seemed to have lost himself, and in doing so, he lost Hermione as well, maybe even Harry.

She never wanted for things to turn out that bad, but somehow they did.

A couple of days after the battle, Kingsley had told them that the Malfoys would have to go to trial, to decide their fate, and seeing as Hermione, together with Harry and Ron, were key witnesses, they would have to testify.

The argument had started when Hermione breached the subject of _what_ they would be saying at the trial, because she suggested they all be character witnesses for Draco Malfoy.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ron exclaimed, outraged. "I'm not attesting to Malfoy's good nature, because he hasn't got one. He's a foul git and we all know it."

Hermione explained that while she didn't approve of many of the things that Malfoy had done over the years, it was clear that he stopped before crossing certain lines, certain important lines. For instance, Draco never really intended to kill Dumbledore, he simply didn't have it in him to be a murdered, and then there was that time at Malfoy Manor when he didn't outright point out who they were, thus earning them precious time that eventually allowed their escape. Besides, all the Malfoys had switched sides, albeit late.

"To save their own skins, because they saw You-Know-Who was losing!" Ron had shouted making Hermione wince.

Harry, as always, had tried to cool things down between them, but when pressured by Ron to take a side, he said he agreed with her. He knew, better than anyone, that Draco never would have killed Dumbledore, because he had been there, in the Astronomy Tower, watching it happen. And he agreed with everything else Hermione said.

Ron had been furious.

"He and the rest of the Death Eater were the reason so many people died during that Battle. They're the reason Fred is… is dead!" he had said, his voice breaking and Hermione had done her best to comfort him but at the same time she couldn't simply not defend Draco Malfoy. He had never killed anybody and he had changed. He didn't deserve to go to Azkaban, because whatever he did, it was under the influence of his family, and much of it wasn't his choice, especially once Voldemort made Malfoy Manor his headquarters.

So Ron had ultimately said that he'd testify in Malfoy's favour, but that he was done with both Harry and Hermione.

She knew he didn't mean forever, and that they'd mend things once Ron had time to process and move on, because their friendship was stronger than anything else, but one thing was certain: if Hermione had ever entertained the thought of spending a lifetime with Ron, that thought was gone now. Hermione couldn't be with him, they were simply too different, and a kiss in the heat of the battle couldn't alter that fact. Ron probably realized that too.

In any case, as soon as the verdict was pronounced (all of the Malfoys were cleared of all charges, and Hermione was particularly happy for Draco – he was the one she was sure had changed… as for his parents, that remained to be seen, and apparently Kingsley thought the same, given that he mentioned how plenty of security measures would be taken to ensure the Malfoys weren't… up to something… again), Ron practically ran out the door, the rest of the Weasleys in tow.

Harry had gone too, he said he'd try to make Ron see reason and that he'd contact her when he managed to make that particular miracle come about.

Hermione wasn't ready to go after Ron just yet. She needed time too, he wasn't the only one who was taking things hard. It had been a big disappointment to realize Ron wasn't the person she thought he was… but then it was so easy to see Ron's potential, even if he might never actually turn that potential into reality.

For Hermione, however, that hadn't been the only shocking discovery.

At the Battle of Hogwarts, right after Voldemort was defeated and Madam Pomfrey had finished treating her wounds – which, fortunately, had been superficial – Hermione was approached by a witch she had never seen before.

She presented herself as Emilia Agnelli, a distant relative from Italy, and she stated that she came to be Hermione's guardian until her parents regained their memories.

Hermione was wary at first, but the story checked out. Emilia explained how she had been too consumed with her mother's illness to take any interest in anything else up until the previous year. She spent most of her time working in her apothecary and visiting her ill mother in the hospital, and whatever time remained, she spent in a fake bubble of happiness with her friends and admirers.

Then her mother had died, and it had taken her a while to get over that sad event, but when she did, she'd found a need to look for family, to know she wasn't left alone in the world, and she'd turned to Hermione's family for that. Emilia also said that when she realized there was a war going on in the UK, she knew she had to come and help, only she didn't make it on time.

Hermione had been too overwhelmed at the moment to take in all that information, but later on she realized how wonderful it was to discover she was related to a witch – there was so much they could talk about! And although Hermione also pointed out that she was of age and therefore needed no guardian, Emilia insisted to stay with her to get her through the trial and then try to help getting her parents' memories back. She had created several remedies for forgetful persons, and while she wasn't sure they were strong enough to counter a memory charm, it was worth a shot.

But first, there was the trial to deal with and now that it was over and Ron and Harry had left, she felt like she needed to get out of there too.

"Let's go, Emilia", she told her '_aunt'_ (a simpler way of thinking about the older witch) but just as they were about to exit the courtroom, Lucius Malfoy was suddenly there, holding the door for her aunt and herself.

What was _that_ all about, she wondered.

"Miss Granger, I wonder if I might have a word in private", he said, taking her by surprise. Not only did she not expect him to want anything to do with her, but to ask so politely was suspicious to say the least.

"Anything you say to my niece you can say to me too – I am her guardian until we find a way to retrieve her parents' memories", Emilia said.

Hermione was pleased to see her aunt actually meant business when she offered her guardianship services. With Harry and the Weasleys gone, Hermione would have felt quite alone and vulnerable otherwise, even if she wasn't willing to admit that.

She didn't want to look weak or like she needed protection, especially not in front of Lucius Malfoy, so she spoke up for herself.

"Settle down, Emilia, I don't need a guardian, I'm of age, remember?" She hoped Emilia wouldn't take offence but she needed to make a firm stand. Addressing Lucius Malfoy, she continued. "But my aunt is right, whatever it is that you have to say, you can say in front of her – she's my kin, after all… even if I just discovered that."

She mumbled the last part rather ruefully, because she wished things had been different. For the short while during which she'd known Emilia, she discovered that her aunt was a very skilled witch, so she would have been an asset during the latest – and hopefully last – wizarding war.

"All right then, Miss Granger, have it your way", Lucius Malfoy said, and he sounded mildly exasperated. "But I would like to do things properly, and that means I would like to introduce myself to your aunt. I am Lu…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because Emilia interrupted him.

"I know who you are, Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione felt proud that her aunt didn't get intimidated easily.

"Then I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage Miss…"

"I'm Emilia Agnelli, Hermione's… well, aunt to keep things simple, but basically I'm her mother's second cousin."

"Pleasure", Lucius said, and Hermione was surprised that he actually sounded sincere.

He addressed her next. "I just wanted to express my gratitude for your testimony in favour of me and my family. It was very magnanimous of you, if we take into account the…bad blood between us."

Hermione thought it bold of him to mention 'blood' but couldn't resist telling him about Emilia, knowing the information would shock him as much as it had shocked her when she first found out.

"Well, since you mentioned blood, you'll be pleased to know my aunt is a pure-blooded witch – the Agnelli family is part of the… well, the equivalent of Britain's sacred twenty eight, 'Le famiglie sacre'"

Emilia had blushed slightly but Hermione noticed her aunt seemed mighty proud of her heritage. _Purebloods!_ she thought, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, it's hardly that big a deal, Hermione, and besides, you can hardly call it a family given it's just me who's left."

Lucius Malfoy looked like he needed a moment to recover from the surprising news and Hermione tried hard not to smirk and betray her amusement. There, she had pureblood in her family, finally something even the great Malfoys couldn't sneer at.

"That's… unexpected, but in any case I hope I will be able to show my gratitude in some way, because I do want to repay this debt of honour", Lucius said, and Hermione rolled her eyes again at his turning on the charm.

It was obviously for Emilia's sake, because she was a pureblood, and not for her, 'a filthy little mudblood', even if Hermione was the one who testified on his behalf. He was such a hypocrite! Well, maybe she was a bit of a hypocrite too, because she'd pretty much only wanted to testify for Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, the ones she was sure were reformed (although it was unclear to Hermione whether Narcissa had really changed – perhaps once the danger to her son had passed, she'd reverted to her old ways).

But then Hermione felt herself freeze when she heard an all too familiar drawl too close for comfort – as if conjured there by her thoughts.

"Might as well express my gratitude too, then, Granger", Draco Malfoy said, looking smugly down at her.

"Manners, Draco! That is no way to address a lady!", his father scolded, but Draco only smirked and bowed his head, a gesture Hermione was sure was pure mockery, given that there didn't seem to be an apologetic bone in his body.

"It's OK, Mr. Malfoy, I'm used to it", she said with a sigh, trying hard not to let herself be provoked into losing her composure.

She knew Draco was a better person now, but apparently old habits did die hard. Hermione hoped Draco wasn't planning on going back to being insufferable just because he'd avoided going to Azkaban. That would be _such_ a disappointment, though Hermione wasn't really sure why she had any expectations at all when it came to Draco Malfoy.

"Your testimony meant a lot", Draco continued, "plus, I'm sure that while saint Potter testified of his own volition, you were the one to convince Weaselbee to testify as well."

Hermione could feel her temper rise when Draco used the derogatory term for Ron. Even if she wasn't on best terms with Ron right now, he was still one of her best friends and she was going to defend him.

"That's not his name and you well know it!" she replied hotly, all thoughts of composure lost.

"Children!" Lucius Malfoy said, smiling. "Please behave!"

Hermione snorted at that, and was annoyed further by the fact that Draco had the same reaction, but before she could inform Mr. Malfoy that he had no power over her and that he'd be better off giving his son a lesson in good manners, Emilia spoke.

"Well, if there's nothing else, Mr. Malfoy…"

"Well, actually, there is something else", he replied. "I would like to invite you both to Malfoy Manor for dinner – this very evening or whenever it is convenient for you."

Hermione thought she'd heard wrong but Emilia's face showed surprise too, so clearly, Lucius had actually invited them to dinner.

Hermione's mind worked furiously to try and decipher this out of character behaviour. There were two possible explanations – either Lucius Malfoy wanted to show the world that he'd turned over a new leaf by associating with her, or… he had an interest in Emilia…. or both.

Hermione didn't like to be used, so she was tempted to refuse outright, but she was simply outraged by the thought that Lucius Malfoy would be interested in his aunt when he was married.

She didn't have time to speculate further because Draco put his two knuts in.

"Father, I very much doubt Granger would like to find herself in our manor again", he said, and although Hermione was impressed that he'd be so insightful, his pointing out that fact made everyone very uncomfortable.

The last time Hermione had been at Malfoy Manor, she'd been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange with the Cruciatus curse, which still gave her nightmares most of the nights, when she'd wake up either screaming or crying.

It made her feel weak that she still couldn't get over that horrific moment in her life, and again, Hermione did NOT want to look weak or worse, to _be_ weak, and that meant she needed to gather her courage and do something about it, and now she had the perfect opportunity to do so.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm still haunted by that torture episode – and since I would like to get a night's sleep without having nightmares I think the best way to achieve that is to face that room again. So I'd certainly like to take you up on that invitation, Mr. Malfoy. What about you, Emilia?"

"Well, I'm not one to refuse a free dinner and the company of fellow purebloods, so I'll go as well."

_Hmmmm…_ Hermione thought, intrigued. It looked like Lucius Malfoy wasn't the only one taking an interest. She wondered what was going on in Emilia's mind – it was well known that Mr. Malfoy was married, although at the moment Narcissa was nowhere to be seen.

"Splendid", Lucius said. "Shall we make it eight o'clock tonight then?"

"Sounds good", Hermione replied, and then figured she'd satisfy her curiosity about Narcissa. "But shouldn't you check with Mrs. Malfoy, first?" she asked, making a point of looking around for her although it was obvious she had already left – her light blonde hair was hard to miss had she still been in the room.

"Although this isn't public knowledge yet, my wife and I are separated – and it's only a matter of time until we are divorced, so there is no point in checking with her, given the fact that she doesn't live at the Manor anymore."

Hermione was beyond shocked at this piece of information. It was extremely rare for purebloods to divorce, and she never would have expected the Malfoys to risk such a … .scandal, but it only went to show the toll that the war had taken. Conventions could be dispensed with.

She looked worriedly at Draco – it couldn't be easy for him to see his parents break up. However, it was most likely that her feelings were wasted on him, given that he was still smirking ironically as he addressed her.

"See you then, Granger."

"Goodbye Miss Agnelli, Miss Granger. I look forward to seeing you at dinner."

Hermione and Emilia exited the Ministry as fast as they could without looking like they were running away. They had to get home so that they could discuss what had just transpired.

* * *

Draco smiled while he watched Hermione leave. The day couldn't have been more perfect so far. First, Hermione had testified in his favour at the trial and that had saved him and his family from being sent to Azkaban.

Secondly, the things she'd said as a character witness had given him hope that she could see beyond his façade and to his true self, something he'd wanted for a long time.

Last but not least, she agreed to have dinner at his house, and although Draco was well aware that it wasn't because she wanted to spend more time with him, he was still mighty pleased that he'd get to see Hermione again so soon.

He wasn't entirely sure why he was so intent on having her near but he knew that Hermione was the only girl who'd held his interest for so long. It had started off with enmity, given that she was muggle born and his father had given him a hard time for being second to her in terms of end of the year grades. But later he grew to be intrigued by her, and to admire her – it was hard not to, because she was so accomplished, so knowledgeable and proficient in spells, potions and herbs alike. What he really appreciated though was how loyal she was to her friends, and he envied Potter and the Weasel for having her by their side.

However, there seemed to be trouble in paradise, because Weaselbee looked pretty put out with Hermione and Potter, and he'd left the trial first, followed closely by the 'hero who vanquished Voldemort' (or whatever the Daily Prophet was calling Potter these days). The fact that Hermione hadn't followed was… well, a bad sign for the golden trio, but a good sign for Draco.

He wanted to find out the reason why the three of them didn't get along anymore, and he intended to get that information from her, but all in good time. First, he needed to make sure he looked his best for his reunion with Granger.

Draco was vain, but he figured it was with good reason – after all, good looks like his were pretty rare, so it was almost a sin not to enhance what he naturally had by wearing the very best clothes. For this particular dinner, he donned a dark suit that he knew would best favour his fair looks.

His father would no doubt make sure that their house-elf, Lippy, prepared an exquisite meal, so he didn't have to worry about that. All Draco had to do was make sure he'd be the one to take Granger into the drawing room, so they could be alone, while his father and Hermione's aunt would remain behind.

_Shouldn't be too hard to accomplish_, Draco thought, because there was obviously an attraction between his father and the foreign witch. He didn't really mind, because it meant that his father was moving on, something Draco hoped his mother would do as well, before long. He knew that his mother had every reason to leave his father, but Draco was sure that it had been a decision based on her feelings of disappointment rather than cold hard facts.

What was done was done though, and Draco saw no point in dwelling over it for too long. With time, his parents would be amicable again and until then, Draco thought his father was the one who needed him most, which was why he agreed to remain with him at the Manor.

Draco went downstairs to the dining room where his father was already waiting for their guests – he was dressed in an equally dark and elegant suit, and Draco took his place by his side, as they heard the front doors open and Libby ushering the two witches in.

"Miss Agnelli, Miss Granger, welcome!" his father said in an overly courteous tone.

Draco didn't intend to act out of the ordinary with his 'target', which was why all he said was 'This way, Ganger', as he pulled out a chair for her.

He watched Hermione approach him boldly as far as strides go, but there was apprehension in her guarded eyes. Not that her eyes were the first and foremost feature that caught and held his interest. He admired how good her lithe body looked as she moved in a fetching blue dress that reminded him of the one she wore at the Yule Ball back in their fourth year.

That had been the moment when he'd admitted to himself that, at the very least, he had a physical attraction towards Granger, of all people. The problem was, he knew his attraction went beyond the physical and at that particular moment, it had been an unwanted complication. Now, however, there was nothing holding him back from exploring this attraction – it was the perfect opportunity to do so, given that she was in his home, and their dinner companions were engrossed in their own private conversation.

"So, Granger, trouble in paradise?" he asked.

"I'm not even going to try to pretend like I understand what you're on about, Malfoy", she replied disdainfully, but it didn't put him off from questioning her further.

"The Weasel and Potter… I noticed they were out the door as soon as the trial was concluded and you didn't go with them. I thought you were joined at the hip or something, so what gives?"

She was clearly ticked off by his continuous and purposeful misuse of Ronald Weasley's name, but Draco felt that the ginger deserved all the name calling – he might have been a hero to the rest of the world, but to him, he was just a silly boy who hadn't managed to claim Granger as his despite their closeness throughout the past couple of years.

"That's none of your business, is it?" she replied with a question and Draco put on a false expression of hurt.

"Now, Granger, isn't it the polite thing to do - make small talk during dinner? Don't you think manners should be observed?"

Hermione looked like she was about to say something rather acid, but then she obviously thought better of it as she drew in a steadying breath before she said anything.

'Fine, then, if you must know, it's actually your fault that there is trouble. Ron is rather upset with Harry and me because we testified in your favour, and asked that he should do the same. Harry is hoping to make him see sense.'

Draco was pleased to hear he'd managed to rattle Weaselbee and he gave a derisive laugh – Weaselbee, see sense? Not likely to happen.

"Fat chance of that happening", he muttered just loud enough for her to hear, but so that it would seem unintentional. Then he spoke up.

"Why didn't you go along with Potter then?"

"Again, not that it's any of your business, but I'm also upset with Ron. While it's perfectly understandable that losing Fred has affected him greatly, it's not a good enough reason not to do the right thing when it came down to testifying at the trial. So I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind to patch things up with him. In any case, it's always been Harry who kept us all together throughout the years. There were several times when Ron and I fought and weren't on speaking terms, and Harry would always mediate between us. That's why it's only logical for Harry to go after Ron – I'm sure they'll make up in no time and at the proper moment, I'll make up with him too."

_As long as you don't make OUT with him_, Draco thought to himself. He was pleased that she was sharing so much information with him. Truth be told, he didn't think Hermione and Weaselbee had much in common, other than the fact that they were both Gryffindors – so it made sense to him that the two of them had fought often, not speaking to each other and all that. It was a miracle they'd made it as friends – it should have been clear to everyone that they'd never make it as a couple, at least not on the long term. He decided to try and make sure Hermione saw things that way as well.

"So basically, what you're saying is that you chose me over him", he said smugly, enjoying how much his statement shocked her, which was obvious from her rounded eyes and slack jaw.

She spluttered before finally managing to choke out a feeble "I have no idea what you mean by that but I'd _never_ choose you over him under _any_ circumstances."

Draco vowed there and then that he'd make her eat those words.

"You defended me at the trial, even if you knew it would upset Weasley", he insisted.

"And you don't seem one bit grateful for it!" she spat and Draco noticed she hadn't denied his statement. He decided to drop that matter – for the time being – and find out the answer to another burning question.

"Why _did_ you defend me so at the trial? I mean, I get the whole 'do the right thing' theory, but it sounded to me like your heart was really into it."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"I already did, remember? Back at the Ministry? It was earlier today, after all. Not to mention that this dinner is another means to express gratitude as well as atonement…" he said and continued to look at her pointedly, waiting for an answer.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No, so you might as well answer me and be done with it", he candidly admitted.

She sighed but then did as she was told, much to Draco's surprise, as he hadn't expected her to yield so easily.

"My heart was into it", she said. "But only because I think that you deserve a second chance – I always felt like it was mostly your parents' influence that made you so insufferable to me and my friends, and I truly believe that you can change for the better… something I believe you've already done, though clearly there is much room for improvement."

Despite ending her speech on a reproach, Draco was moved by her words. She believed in him. Until she admitted it just then, he hadn't known how much it meant to him.

Suddenly, Hermione's attention wasn't focused on him anymore, which Draco resented, but on his father, as she addressed him, proving she'd been listening in on his conversation with her aunt.

"She means her business partner – Emilia is single, if that's what you wanted to know, Mr. Malfoy."

The smirk on her face mirrored the one on Draco's face, when he realized his father was fishing for information, much as he was.

"Hermione, what a thing to say!" her aunt chided, but Draco thought she was secretly pleased that the information was out there.

"Sorry", Hermione said, but she didn't sound it, and then she finally tuned that conversation out, bringing her attention back to him – and not a moment too soon, otherwise Draco might have had to do something outrageous, like kiss her. That would make her focus on him, and Draco saw no point in denying to himself the fact that all throughout the dinner and throughout their conversation, his eyes had been repeatedly attracted by her lips, wondering how they'd feel pressed closed to his, opening up to receive his tongue…

Draco had to make a great effort to stop his train of thought – but it was imperative to do so, because the trousers of his suit, which were supposed to fit perfectly (given the fact that they were custom made by the very best tailor), were becoming uncomfortably snug.

"I do hope your father isn't serious in his flirting with my aunt – imagine if they got married and we'd become family…", she said with distaste, and Draco made a noncommittal sound. He didn't much like the thought of them becoming family by marriage, unless it was through his marriage to Hermione.

_Wait, what? _Was he seriously contemplating marrying Hermione Granger? Draco was getting way ahead of himself – he had no idea why his imagination was running wild with him, but apparently Hermione Granger inspired him to give in to his wildest dreams.

Throughout the meal Draco did his best to avoid looking at Hermione's mouth and instead he asked questions about her plans for the future. Unsurprisingly, she was reluctant to discuss things like that with him, but Draco was pleased that at the very least he found out Hermione would be returning to Hogwarts to complete her magical education, just like he was. That meant Draco would have an entire year to make amends and prove to her that he was a changed person.

He expected her to be annoyed when he told her they'd be colleagues for that final year, but Hermione surprised him by expressing her approval.

"I think it's the right choice – going back to Hogwarts. It'll give you a chance to redeem your name in front of everyone."

Draco was disappointed with her reason, but then why else would she approve of his return? However, he decided it was time to get back to teasing her a little.

"See, you say that, Granger, but I think the truth is that you can't bear to be away from me. After all, isn't that the real reason you're here this evening?" he said with a wide smile that he knew would infuriate her.

She was about to give him a scorching reply, Draco could tell, but he was luckily saved by Lippy, who brought in the dessert.

However, the typical Gryffindor temper couldn't be held in check for long, so as soon as Lippy was out the door, Hermione lashed out.

"Could you be any more conceited? Instead of saying stupid things, why not best show me to the drawing room – facing my fears is the reason why I'm here, as I've said before, as you're well aware."

Draco admired her courage, but he wished she hadn't pointed out that their evening together was coming to an end. He wished the night would never end.

He wanted to be alone with Hermione, so the suggestion that they go to the drawing room was most welcome.

Draco got to his feet, and addressed his father and Emilia Agnelli.

"If you'll excuse us, Hermione has expressed an interest in going to the drawing room – that is, after where it happened", he said, not mincing words.

Hermione didn't seem to mind, although her face was rather inscrutable at the moment.

"Yes, so if I am to be facing my demons, then that's where I need to go. Plus, I'd like a tour of the grounds afterwards if that's OK. You have a beautiful house, Mr. Malfoy, but I think I'm going to need a bit of fresh air once I'm done facing that room and the memories that go with it."

Draco was pleased to hear that she wanted to spend even more time alone with him – she hadn't said anything about wanting a tour, but perhaps she was anticipating the disturbing effect the drawing room would have on her: planning two steps ahead, just one of the many things he admired about her.

"Of course", his father replied, giving him a nod of consent. "Draco will take you wherever you want to go."

Well, technically his father was the head of the house, but Draco resented how it all sounded – like he needed permission.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this, Hermione?" Emilia Agnelli asked, but Draco thought the question was proof that the aunt didn't really know her niece. Hermione was brave and wouldn't back out.

"I'm sure, so stop worrying and enjoy… dessert", she said, and Draco smirked at her teasing tone. So he wasn't the only one who'd noticed that there was a strong attraction between his father and her aunt. On the other hand, anyone could see it, sense it, it permeated the air, so once they were left alone, who knew how things would progress?

Draco definitely hoped to see some progress between him and Hermione, but he knew that things would get worse before they got better: they'd arrived at the doors that led to the drawing room.

* * *

Hermione never thought that she'd be grateful that Draco Malfoy was occupying her thoughts, but as long as she was thinking about _him_, she wasn't thinking about his aunt torturing her in the very room that was still hidden from view behind imposing doors.

She considered how different her aunt was from Bellatrix Lestrange. It was a wonder that with such relatives Draco hadn't turned out worse.

She was far from ready to face her fears, but Hermione didn't want to show her hesitation, so she pushed the doors open and stepped into the room.

Memories flooded her mind instantly, with the force of a tornado. She was once more on the floor, being tortured with the Cruciatus curse, the pain worse than anything she had imagined possible.

She thought she was the one who let out an anguished moan, but then she realized the sound had come from Draco.

Hermione turned to look at him and was startled to see his pained expression.

"Granger, I never had the chance to tell you how much I regretted that day", he said earnestly and although Hermione wanted to tell him she didn't hold him responsible, that she understood his impossible situation back then, she was enthralled by how coaxing his voice was, like he poured his entire soul into those words, into making her believe him.

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you'd been captured and I did my best to prevent Potter's identification, hoping to buy time for you to do something, to escape", Draco continued, "and while I know that might sound like an excuse, there really wasn't much more I could have done… the Manor was full of Death Eaters, and I was sure that were I to help you, even my family would have turned against me… well, perhaps not my mother, but my aunt for sure, and probably my father as well…"

Hermione was sure he was right, and again, she felt like telling him so, but she felt like it was cathartic for him to get it all out, to express his feelings and get rid of the guilt that must have been eating away at him for all that time. And, weirdly enough, Hermione felt it was cathartic for her too, hearing him out.

"I'd hoped they'd lock you all up and then before V…Voldemort arrived, I could sneak down and let you out – Pettigrew would have been easily dealt with and I know of a secret passage that leads out of the Manor, you could have escaped and I'm good enough at Occlumency as to not give myself away…"

Hermione was amazed that he'd actually had a plan to help them, and a plan that involved such risk to his own person. She never would have thought it, but Draco was brave and selfless.

"But then my aunt decided to interrogate you and I couldn't come up with anything to prevent her from torturing you…"

To her surprise, Draco, who had, until then, talked while staring fixedly at that point on the floor where she'd lain while Bellatrix tortured her, turned to her and, what's more, he took her hands in his.

"You can't imagine how much I wished I could have blasted her away when she used the Cruciatus curse on you…I think I never wanted anything more in my life… despite the constant terror of that Voldemort induced these past couple of years, those were the most terrible moments of my life up to date. I fervently wished back then that I'd been a Gryffidnor, brave enough to face my family and all the other Death Eaters and save your from torture.."

Hermione could feel her eyes fill with tears, which spilled over her cheeks as her soul grieved for his pain.

She'd been so wrapped up in her own pain, her own memories, that she never really thought what that day must have been for others, like Draco…the physical pain of torture had been bad, but perhaps psychological pain was worse… and it must have been horrible to have to watch someone being tortured – even if that someone wasn't exactly a friend – and to be unable to do anything to stop it.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she had to put his mind at ease. She squeezed his hands reassuringly and spoke softly but firmly, so as to get through to him.

"No, you're right, that would have been stupid. I may be a Gryffindor, but I was almost placed in Ravenclaw, and so I have enough clarity of mind to realize that had you defended me then, you would have probably been tortured too, perhaps even killed!"

Hermione vaguely realized she said 'defended _me_' as opposed to the plural 'us', as if Draco had only been trying to defend her, not Harry and Ron… she was sure that despite their animosity, Draco had wanted to protect her friends as well, but now, when they were alone together in that dreadful room, it looked like he was speaking only to her, only _about_ her.

She looked straight into his eyes, noticing they glistened with tears, and enunciated each of her next words clearly, making sure he understood she meant each and every one of them.

"I forgive you".

Saying those three words, Hermione felt more at peace than she'd been since that fateful day of the torture, and she realized that by expressing forgiveness, she manged to get over her trauma. Bellatrix was dead, and so were most of the other Death Eaters, and the Malfoys had changed their ways. There was no one to hold a grudge against anymore and it was time she moved on.

Hermione managed a tremulous smile before she completed her statement. "…though I think there's nothing to forgive."

Relief was obvious in his face, and then Hermione froze as he unexpectedly wrapped his arms around her.

For a few seconds she could do nothing more than stay as stiff as a board in his arms, but slowly the warmth of his body seeped into hers and although she still felt like she was in a trance, she felt her arms lift from her sides and wrap around his back.

She had no idea for how long they held on to each other for dear life, like two survivors of a cataclysm, but at some point something changed, and Hermione could feel her body tingling all over and she had the crazy urge to move her hands all over his back, which was absolutely insane.

He seemed to have realized the same thing, at the same time, because suddenly they sprang apart and there was an awkward silence for a while, as their eyes wondered aimlessly around the room, everywhere except towards each other.

Draco was the first one to speak, after he cleared his throat, and yet his voice still sounded strained somehow.

"So you said something about wanting a tour of the grounds?" he asked.

Hermione thought she'd never heard a better idea in her entire life.

"Yes!" she eagerly agreed. "I could use some fresh air."

They walked in silence and Hermione wondered he was thinking of. As for her, she was quite puzzled by her reaction to being held by Malfoy… She was too smart to pretend she didn't know what it was – physical attraction. But more worrisome was the fact that she felt like she had forged a deep bond with Malfoy over their shared trauma of that day at Malfoy Manor.

While the physical attraction must have been strong to make her all tingly like that, it could be overcome by the simple (or not so simple) principle of mind over matter, but what about this connection that had formed between them? That was harder to fight against and Hermione had no idea what to do with it.

"You look like you're thinking hard about something, Granger. Please tell me you're not going through the Transfiguration alphabet in your head!" Malfoy suddenly said, and she was pleased to notice his voice, and his tone, sounded normal… well, ironic and superior, but that was normal for Malfoy.

"Oh, shut it, will you?"

"Don't' be like that", he urged playfully. "I thought you said you forgave me. Changed your mind so quickly?"

"No, but I only forgave you for your part – which was none whatsoever – in that episode at the Manor, not for all the years of rudeness and teasing at Hogwarts. And you seem to have gone right back to being an arse right now…" she trailed off, wanting to hear his reply, to make sure he was back to normal.

"Come now, Granger, it was all good fun, right?" he teased, confirming her thoughts.

"For you maybe, because it certainly wasn't fun for me. Still, I'll let it go this time because you had me worried back in the drawing room, but now I see you're still the Malfoy I know", Hermione said with a smile, although her smile froze on her face when her mind automatically completed the sentence with "and love".

Love?! The emotional episode in the drawing room must have played a number on her senses to make her think something as appalling as that. Love, indeed! No such thing!

"I wouldn't dream of changing", he said smugly, and Hermione decided it was better not to point out that actually he had changed, when it came to what really mattered.

"In fact, let me drive my point home, just so that you're not left in any doubt", he added, and then he grabbed her hand, pulling her flush against him and his lips were crushing hers.

Hermione could not believe he was kissing her, but there was no denying the warmth of his lips against hers, nor the insistence with witch his tongue probed, seeking entrance, and in a moment of weakness she let him in, and then she was lost in a flood of emotions that clouded any trace of reason she might have had left.

Once again, they had their arms around each other, only this time their tongues were entwined as well, and Hermione felt like she was going to melt from all the foreign but delicious sensations she was experiencing.

She'd never been kissed like that before, nor could she imagine it could ever feel so wrong and yet so right with anyone else. She was completely swept away by the passion that flared between Draco and her, and it was a passion that consumed any rational thought, leaving behind only the need to have more… more of his lips, more of his hands, more of him.

They had to stop for air eventually, and that's when Hermione realized the enormity of what had happened. She was suddenly all too aware of how her body was completely moulded onto Draco's and she pushed against his chest, putting some distance between them. The cold air of the night helped her shake away the sensual daze that Draco's kiss had put her in.

"Why on earth would you do that?" she asked, outraged, although she was more upset with herself than with him, because she hadn't broken free from the kiss and pushed him away just as soon as he'd set his lips against hers.

"Because I felt like it – and because I wanted to ruffle your feathers", he admitted unrepentantly. "Besides, you loved it, otherwise why would you respond to my kiss so passionately?"

"I certainly did no such thing!" Hermione protested loudly, at the same time blushing at the blatant lie. Although she hadn't consciously decided to respond, she had done so with reckless abandon.

"Deny it all you want, if it eases your conscience, but we both know what really happened."

Hermione could come up with no witty reply so she decided the best thing to do at the moment was to stay silent and minimize the damage….

However, she couldn't let him have the last word, nor could she let his imagination run wild as to why she'd responded to his kiss that way.

"I don't think you know what happen, given that I'm not exactly sure myself. It must have been the emotional scene from the drawing room that caused this… this… _thing_ to happen". She couldn't quite come to call it a 'kiss' – and kiss was a mild word for it, because it had really been a full on make out session.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself", Draco said, and it was obvious he didn't believe her explanation… not that it _was _much of an explanation.

How could she have let herself be carried away by his kiss? To reply so wantonly was to admit her attraction to him and to invite trouble, because Draco Malfoy wasn't likely to forget it (just as she would _never_ forget it) and he'd surely use it against her somehow…

It was high time for a strategic retreat and hopefully she'd never see Malfoy again until September, by which time she could only hope – as futile as that may be – that his memory of the kiss would be faded if not completely gone.

"In any case, I've seen quite enough of the grounds – they're lovely – but now I would like to go back to the dining room so that my aunt and I can return home."

"Running away, Granger?" he challenged.

"As if!" Hermione retorted tartly. "I'm not scared of you Malfoy, I've just had enough of you for one evening – in fact, I've just about had enough of you to last me an entire lifetime and then some!" she said vehemently, hoping that if she declared it boldly enough, it might somehow become true.

"That remains to be seen", he muttered so quietly that she almost missed it, but then out loud he continued with a polite "After you, then", as he gestured with his hand back toward the Manor.

By the time they reached the dining room, Hermione had succeeded in regaining her composure, but she was in for another shock, because apparently she and Draco hadn't been the only ones kissing. Her aunt and Lucius Malfoy were doing the exact same thing, although they jumped apart when they heard the doors opening.

"Son, I'm sure I taught you better manners than to enter an occupied room without knocking first", Lucius told Draco in a rather harsh tone, not that the son was easily intimidated, Hermione noticed.

"This is the _dining_ room, not a bedroom or a private study, so did I really need to knock? Wait, did we interrupt something?" Draco asked with a smirk Hermione looked at her aunt, equally eager to hear what she had to say for herself.

"Of course not", Emilia was quick to reassure everyone. "Are you all right, Hermione?"

"Never better", Hermione replied confidently, hoping that her aunt didn't know her well enough yet to figure out she was still quite rattled. "I'm glad I managed to confront my fears and then I had a _lovely _stroll about the gardens to help me move on", she added for Draco's benefit, conveying that she hadn't been affected by the kiss.

"Well, now that Hermione is back, I really think we should go, it's getting late", her aunt said, standing up from the dining table.

Hermione couldn't agree more – the time she'd spent with Draco had been most unsettling because it made her realize that she was not as averse to him as she thought… if she spent more time with him, she was afraid she'd discover that not only was she not averse to him, but that she liked Draco, and perhaps very much indeed. She had certainly liked kissing him and that in itself was reason enough to worry.

She nodded her assent at her aunt – the sooner they left, the better, but before either of them could take a step towards the door, Lucius Malfoy spoke.

"Go? I think not!" he said, smiling pleasantly, but somehow Hermione could tell they weren't going to like his next words.

"What do you mean?" she asked, wand already in hand.

Her aunt didn't seem as alarmed as Hermione was, but then Emilia didn't know the Malfoys as she did.

"I'm afraid that you won't be able to apparate back home from here", Lucius said calmly. "The Ministry has placed a barrier around the manor, its grounds, and its surrounding area as a precautionary measure. The Aurors seem to be under the impression that we might flee at any moment. Why we'd do that when we've been cleared of all charges, is beyond me, but perhaps Shacklebolt thinks we might try to create a new circle of Death Eaters."

"You can hardly blame him", Hermione said coldly.

Her aunt was the more rational one at that point, and she asked a most logical question, that was on Hermione's mind as well.

"But if there's a barrier, how come we could apparate outside your gates?"

"The barrier is just to keep us from disaparatting, it doesn't stop other people from apparating. We're allowed visitors", Lucius explained.

"Fine, so we'll walk until we exit the barrier", Hermione said, still intent on leaving.

"Really? You're ready to walk fifty miles?" Draco asked mockingly, and Lucius confirmed the information his son offered.

"I'm afraid Draco is right, you can't possibly walk that far."

"Then we'll have to borrow your Nimbus 2001", Hermione addressed Draco.

"Do you fly, Emilia?" Lucius asked and Hermione groaned. She knew the answer to that question, and couldn't believe she'd forgotten about it.

"Only if I absolutely have to - it makes a mess of my hair and clothes, so I'd rather not. Besides, flying on a broomstick never struck me as a particularly safe way of travel, what with the height and the speed", she admitted ruefully.

"And you're not exactly fond of flying either, are you, Granger?" Draco asked Hermione, but she refused to dignify the question with an answer – he already knew she hated flying, it was pretty much common knowledge.

"Don't you have a fireplace connected to the Floo Network?" Emilia asked, although Hermione could predict the answer to that question.

"We used to have such a connection, but it was closed by the Ministry as well", Lucius pointed out what should have been obvious.

"That makes sense", her aunt said with a sigh. "So what do you propose, Lucius?"

"That you stay the night, of course", he answered smiling, and Hermione felt like all of her worst fears were becoming a reality.

* * *

Stay the night – what a wonderful idea his father had, Draco thought, and he silently thanked the Italian witch for making such an impression on his father, that he'd bother trying to keep her overnight.

However, the idea didn't sit well with Hermione, not that he expected anything else.

"When hell freezes over", she declared hotly and Draco jumped at the chance to boast about his home while at the same time to criticize Potter.

"I'm sure you'll find our accommodations superior in every way to those at Grimmauld Place", he said. "That may have been the residence of the Noble House of Black once upon a time, but it fell way below standards what with the current owner"

"I won't have you badmouthing Harry especially after how he testified at…", Hermione started but her aunt stopped her.

"Hermione, to be honest, I wouldn't mind spending the night here, it'd be so much better than flying on a broomstick through the night, but you're the one who's had to go through horrible things in this house, so it's really up to you whether we stay or we go. What will it be?"

Draco didn't know much about this Emilia Agnelli, but had she been a Hogwarts student, he had a feeling she'd have been placed in Slytherin. It was obvious she was attracted to his father and wanted to stay the night, and knowing her niece was a practical person who also happened to hate flying, she'd chosen her words carefully for the best effect. Draco grudgingly admitted to himself that he admired Miss Agnelli – she would probably make a good partner for his father.

Hermione was finally quiet as everyone turned to her, waiting for her answer.

"Urgh, whatever, let's just stay", she said after what seemed like ages.

Draco was pleased that she finally saw reason. The possibilities of her staying over that night were endless and he'd already made so much progress that evening.

When Hermione said that she forgave him, Draco had felt like an immense load was taken off his shoulders… it was like he could breathe more easily all of a sudden, knowing that finally the past was in the past for both of them – it meant that there was a lot of potential in the future for him and Hermione.

"Perfect", his father said, before calling for the house elf, and arranging for two bedrooms to be readied.

Draco listened intently, so as to know exactly _which_ room Hermione would be staying in. He planned to either visit that room, or to make sure Hermione would visit his, which would have been even better, albeit more difficult to accomplish.

He couldn't envision any circumstance under which she could be persuaded to step foot in his bedroom, but then again, only a couple of weeks ago he would have thought that the idea of Hermione Granger responding to his kiss was ludicrous… and yet it had come to pass.

Hermione addressed him then, interrupting his train of thought.

"Until my room is ready, I think I'll go visit the library – you do have one?" she asked, and Draco was thrilled at the opportunity to spend more time alone with her.

"Goes without saying. I'll take you there", he gallantly offered, "I'm sure even _you_ won't be disappointed", he added.

She snorted at that, but Draco was sure she was going to be impressed and he couldn't wait to prove her wrong.

However, the joke was on him, because once she was in the library, Hermione was _so_ impressed that she paid no attention to him whatsoever. She looked at the book titles and browsed through the ones she found most interesting, and for all she cared Draco might as well have fallen off the face of the earth.

Draco tried to be considerate, and let her enjoy browsing the library, but his patience did come to an end when she actually sat down with a book in a plush armchair.

"You're not seriously going to start reading that _now!?_" he asked, trying – and failing – to keep his tone reasonable. He was sure she could hear the incredulity in his voice.

She looked at the cover of the book again, as if not understanding what was wrong with that particular book.

"It's a perfectly interesting book", she replied serenely. "Besides I always do some light reading before going to sleep", she added, as if it was the most natural thing to do, something everyone did.

The book she'd chosen was anything but 'light', in any case, given that it was at least four hundred pages long, but he refrained from pointing out the obvious.

"Well, you can very well take the bloody book with you if it interests you that much, but for now how about some conversation?"

Not that conversation was really what Draco had in mind – he was hoping that he'd get to kiss her again, just to reassure himself that it really felt as right and incredible as it had the first time.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you'd be pleased if I found something to occupy my time so that you don't have to socialize with the 'mudblood'"

"Don't say that word again – because I definitely don't intend to. I realize I haven't actually apologized to you for all the horrible things I've said to you over the years, but I hope you know I very much regret acting so fiendishly."

She said nothing, so Draco felt compelled to continue.

"There really isn't any excuse for my behaviour – I mean, I could blame it on my parents' influence, and the influence of my Slytherin entourage, but in the end no one forced me to behave so badly, which is why I apologize and ask that we put that past behind and try to get along in the future. I'll be on my best behaviour!"

Draco watched Hermione closely, trying to figure out what she was thinking, what her reply was going to be, but he wasn't left wondering for long.

"Who are you trying to fool? Me or yourself? A diricawl cannot change its feathers." The look she gave him would have prevented a weaker person from arguing with her, but Draco wasn't weak… at least not anymore.

"All right, yes, I'll always tease and annoy people, I doubt I can change that, but I can make it be fun instead of being mean about it."

"And that's supposed to reassure me?"

"Merlin's pants, do you ever stop arguing?" Draco asked, exasperated, and decided that the best way to make her concede – while at the same time getting what he most wanted at the moment – was to kiss her.

He did just that, suddenly bending over her, grabbing her face between his hands to prevent her from escaping his lips and then he tasted her to his heart's content.

Well, she put up a fight initially, but Draco relished a challenge, and that way he could enjoy it all the more when Hermione eventually gave in…she tasted so sweet that he knew he'd never be able to get enough of her.

Draco removed his hands from her face, but only to lower them, so that one was caressing her shoulder, while the other played with one strand of hair.

He wanted to let his hands roam further down and take in all of her, but the library was hardly the place for such things. So Draco decided to break the kiss for the moment.

Hermione took several deep breaths, as if trying to calm down before speaking – Draco waited patiently, while trying not to look too smug for having stolen a second kiss from her.

"If this is how you ask for forgiveness, then let me tell you it's not a very good, is it? You might want to reconsider it."

Her face was flushed and her eyes bright, and Draco thought she'd never looked better – not that he didn't usually like her appearance, because he did, but he took special pride in the fact that he was the one to put colour in her cheeks, and that glow in her eyes.

"I just thought we'd go on arguing forever if I didn't act to prevent it, and kissing you was an efficient way of obtaining that goal, wouldn't you say? Besides, you know you want to forgive me", he teased with what he was sure was an irresistible smile.

"You assume – and presume – too much. But fine, if it'll end this discussion, then you're forgiven. Now I'd like to go rest, so take me to my room!" she demanded, bossy as ever.

Draco smirked, as an idea occurred to him: he'd take her to a room, alright, but she wouldn't know whether it was the one Lippy had prepared, right?

He offered his hand to assist her with getting up from the armchair, trying to impress her with his manners, but Hermione ignored his hand and got up on her own. Draco shrugged away her dismissal, not wanting to pick a fight over so small a thing.

"Follow me, then."

She didn't say a word to him as he led her to the bedroom, and Draco had a feeling that if Hermione had her way, she would have slammed the door in his face without even a 'Good night' so that etiquette would be observed.

As it was, his foot blocked the door from closing in his face, and Draco forced his way in, following Hermione inside the room.

"Thank you for escorting me here, but now I'd like you to leave – it's been a long day, and a very eventful one, and I do need my sleep before tomorrow, when I'll have to walk or fly miles on end just so I can disapparate back home."

If Hermione thought he'd be that easy to get rid of, she had another thing coming.

"I _would _leave, only this isn't your room – it's mine!" he said, grinning.

For a few moments, he wasn't sure his words had actually registered with her, as she looked at him blankly.

"What do you mean this is _your_ room? Then why did you bring me here?!"

"Take a guess, Granger", he teased, approaching her one step at the time, enjoying the fact that she was intimidated into taking several steps back to maintain the distance between them.

However, before long, the back of her legs hit the four-poster bed and she lost her balance, falling backwards onto it.

That was precisely what Draco was waiting for, so he wasted no time in following her down onto the bed, covering her body with his, relishing the feel of her soft curves pressed to his hard contours.

He considered removing her wand, but figured he'd get to it eventually, because regardless of where she was hiding it, he planned to dispense with all of her articles of clothing, sooner rather than later. Also, Draco doubted Hermione planned on using her wand against him – she'd had plenty of chances to so that throughout the evening if that was really her intention.

Before the night was over, Draco was intent on stripping Hermione not only of her clothes, but of her pretences as well because her response to him spoke volumes about her true feelings and he planned to have a future with her.

But at the moment the present was far more important so he stopped thinking and dedicated himself to feeling, as he passionately kissed Hermione and she passionately kissed him back.


End file.
